Big Tree Defense
Big Tree Defense is a tower defense game created by Burstyx Studio. The game's about defending the seedlings from the space insects. Game Overview "As a result of pollution and deforestation, the environment has been nearly destroyed. Now, a swarm of insects had invaded Earth and bent on destroying the remaining defenders: the seedlings. Can you stop the insects and save the world?" ''-Big Tree Defense, The Story'' Big Tree Defense involves defeating bugs coming from the insect holes. Each bug has its flying pattern, plants to be upgraded and bought. Upgrading the tree and growing limbs requires water. To get water, defeat insects. Gameplay The game starts with the tree to be defended. The player has 1000 water to start with, and the tree to its minimum height (1 joint). As the player progresses, insects will start to come out of the insect holes. The right of the screen shows the wave, insects, and water that you have. The bottom of the screen shows the tree's HP, and the pause and fast forward/play buttons. The player can click on a joint, create limbs and place weapons. Act These are the "chapters" of the story. Each act has it's own tree and background. Difficulty from I (easiest) to III (hardest). Act 1 The background is in a gloomy wasteland. The tree is the "default" tree. It can be upgraded 8 times, can have straight limbs. This tree is the easiest, since joints are in a straight line. Act 2 The background is watery, but still reasonably gloomy. The joints in the trees are in the leaves itself. Average diffuclty. Act 3 Desert theme. The joints are far from the tree, so plant quickly! Hard difficulty. The infinite battle takes place here. Special (Infinite Mode) Infinite as it says, after the last wave, the "Last Wave+1" is displayed, indicating infinity. Do you have what it takes to survive? Plants These will defend your tree. Thay can be bought and leveled up. Fruit Cannon An average plant that is good for the earlier waves, but by Act 2 it is obsolete. This is the one plant that is automatically unlocked. Nut Cannon Similar to the Fruit Cannon, but fires faster (albeit it deals marginally less damage). The tutorial forces you to unlock it. Shine Flower This flower produces pulses of light, dealing damage to all enemies around it. Gem Fruit Smog Fruit Laser Chunk This chunk of leaves has a laser cannon sticking out of it, dealing high damage to a single insect until it is eliminated... unless it escapes. Nut Snail This plant is identical to the Nut Cannon in function, just it deals a lot more damage. Hungry Apple Cannonade Chunk Serum Cannon This plant will shoot toxic goo from its mouth at any bugs that go near it. This will damage them over time for several seconds. Blaze Cannon The Blaze Cannon shoots a small burst of fire, dealing huge damage. However, it doesn't launch these bursts very quickly and it has a rather short range. Torpedo Fruit Rocket Fruit This purple plant shoots high-damage missiles at bugs. It is extremely powerful in the first act, performing one-hit-kills on most insects there. However, it gets less efficient as the acts go on. Upgraded Rocket Fruits still remain very useful, even as far as the third act. It can only be used if you're playing BigTree Defense on the sponsor site, Candystand.com.